


Aquella cuarentena

by Andrea_Claveles



Category: Original Work
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus, Cuarentena, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Mucho aislamiento poca diversión, balcones, balcones sin ingleses involucrados, españa
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_Claveles/pseuds/Andrea_Claveles
Summary: Marzo de 2020, el gobierno de España declara el estado de alerta por culpa de la epidemia del Coronavirus.La ciudadanía se ve obligada a recluirse en sus hogares, planes y rutinas se ven trastocadas de la noche a la mañana.Sin embargo, puede que de entre toda esta crisis, haya espacio para un nuevo tipo de historia de amor.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Las historias de amor suelen tener unos puntos en común. La gente suele decir que se conocieron en el instituto, en la universidad, y que después de tantos años siguen enamorados desde el primer día. Otros no les marcó el lugar, si no que fueron presentados por alguien en común. Otros tuvieron una bonita amistad que terminó en algo más.

De niña, Disney me enseñó que en dos días ya puedes estar segura de que encontraste al amor de tu vida. Cuando crecí un poco, las series, películas y libros que me gustaban me enseñaron que el amor tenía que ser frenético, apasionado e ideal. Me enseñaron que mi media naranja podría aparecer en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar. Cuando llegué a la universidad, aprendí que había otras formas de conocerse. Tinder no era una aplicación ajena a mí, pero sabía que esas relaciones, junto con las relaciones a distancia, no estaban todavía tomadas en serio.

Hasta aquel día, pensaba que eso ya no iba con los de mi generación, que nosotros dejaríamos atrás historias como la de mis padres; vecinos de toda la vida que terminan enamorándose. No, esas cosas ya no pasaban. No en una ciudad como en la que vivía al menos, donde tenías suerte si tenías algún trato más allá del cordial saludo.

Sí, hasta aquella noche. Después de que toda la calle aplaudiera en sus ventanas y balcones a los que luchaban contra el Coronavirus que nos tenía en esta cuarentena. Fue un instante pero supongo que así funciona el amor a primera vista.


	2. Chapter 2

Los aplausos y vítores llenaron el silencio que había reinado durante el primer día de cuarentena. Ni un alma paseaba por la calle y las luces de los establecimientos estaban apagados, a excepción del supermercado al final de la calle.

La vida de la ciudad ahora se concentraba en las fachadas de sus edificios. Asomados por la ventana, el balcón o alguna pequeña terracita, los ciudadanos aplaudían en apoyo y homenaje al personal sanitario que hacía frente a la epidemia del Coronavirus. La escena se repitió de manera similar en todo el país, la casa de la familia Martínez Blanco no fue una excepción. Desde su pequeña terraza la familia con cuatro miembros presentes salió a las diez de la noche cuando escucharon los primeros, dejando la televisión encendida con la comparecencia del presidente de Gobierno.

Ella no solía usar mucho la terraza, ese siempre había sido el sitio de su padre para fumar o el de su hermana mayor para estudiar. Ahora que su padre se había propuesto dejar de fumar y su hermana estaba trabajando en Londres, nadie la usaba para nada.

El aplauso parecía no tener fin mientras se prolongaba en el tiempo. “Sanidad pública”, “Viva España” eran las consignas que más claramente se escuchaban entre la celebración de la calle. Era el primer día, aquello parecía fácil. Respiró profundamente el ambiente a esperanza y fuerza.

Distraída y curiosa, comenzó a observar a sus vecinos, era evidente que serían caras que terminaría recordando más fácilmente que las de sus amigos. Tenía la suerte que su bloque estaba en una esquina, tenía más que cotillear que si estuviera en un tramo más central de la manzana. Se le hacía curioso y triste no reconocer a ninguno, llevaba veinte años viviendo en ese mismo lugar y no sabía nada de quién vivía justo frente a su ventana.

Finalmente el acto terminó y la gente comenzó a volver al interior de sus casas. Su hermano bromeaba sobre sacar un altavoz y poner música a todo volumen, su madre frenó sus maquinaciones con la promesa de un castigo si hacía cualquier trastada en esos días. Ella se quedó un poco más en el balcón.

Justo frente a su ventana.

Esa idea le hizo mirar al edificio paralelo al suyo. Una chica de más o menos su edad charlaba entre risas con una mujer anciana, presumiblemente, su abuela. Parecía ayudarla a entrar mientras escuchaba la historia que le contaba sin perder esa radiante sonrisa y aquel cabello largo que caía con elegantes ondulaciones por su espalda. Sin entender el motivo, también sonrió.

—Elisa, entra, que se cuela el frío.

La llamada de su madre despertó a nuestra protagonista de su ensoñación. Entró al salón con la imagen de su vecina de enfrente todavía en la cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado solo unos días de cuarentena cuando Elisa ya quería salir. Después de hacer una lista con docenas de cosas que hacer para permanecer activa, se había pasado los días en una maratón de series y películas aparcadas por sus estudios. Cuando eso no fue suficiente para distraerla de su confinamiento, se propuso ser productiva, agarró los apuntes sobre Weber, lo último que habían dado era su definición del poder.

Weber y el poder. El poder y Weber. Weber. Weber. Weber…

Miró el techo de su habitación aburrida. Ser productiva en esas cuatro paredes no iba a funcionar, estaba cansada de estar en la silla, tenía que cambiar de aires. Tomó los apuntes, el móvil y los auriculares. Pasó por la cocina a por una Cocacola y continuó hasta la terraza. El aire nuevo relajó sus nervios, o lo hubieran hecho si su padre no estuviera gritando.

—¡Idos a vuestra puta casa ya!

—¡Cállate, mamón! —contestó alguien desde la calle.

—¡Anda tomar por culo!

Elisa se sentó en la silla junto a la pequeña mesita de cristal con la mirada fija en su padre. Se dio cuenta del cigarrillo que se consumía entre sus dedos, y por la ceniza, sabía que ese no era el primero.

—Creí que ibas a dejar de fumar. — comentó ordenando sus papeles. Su padre le devolvió la mirada con un bufido.

—¿Estando encerrado en casa? Déjame tener algo con lo que relajarme. —dio una profunda calada y tiró la colilla a la calle. Estaba prácticamente vacía, era imposible que le diera a alguien—Puto Sánchez, puto virus chino.

—Papá... — regañó Elisa antes de darle un sorbo a su lata de refresco.

—Sí, sí. Voy a ver si David quiere echar un FIFA. —se encogió de hombros ante la mirada incrédula de su hija mediana—¿Qué? En algo tendré que aprovechar el tiempo.

Negó con la cabeza volviendo a sus apuntes.

Ahora entendía por qué su hermana Clara se adueñaba de la terraza para estudiar. No entraba nada de ruido del interior de la casa, era tranquilo y tenía buena luz, ahora el silencio en el exterior era absoluto, un silencio de biblioteca al aire libre. Para cuando el sol avanzó una hora en su recorrido, había repasado un par de temas. Satisfecha con su progreso echó un vistazo a las redes sociales y contestar algunos Whatsapps, silenciando por otras ocho horas el grupo familiar y evitar el bombardeo de bulos. Cambió su lista de Spotify y ojeó la calle. Realmente no había nadie. Las fachadas tampoco estaban muy habitadas que digamos, hasta las ocho nada más que ocasionales salidas a fumar u ojear que se cocía por la calle.

En el balcón de un piso de la tercera planta, el que tenía la bandera española medio desteñida, había una mujer mayor acariciando a su perrito. En el edificio perpendicular al suyo, un chaval de su edad en bata hablaba por teléfono con la más tonta y feliz de las sonrisas. En el balcón directamente enfrentado al de Elisa hizo contacto visual. Su espionaje furtivo y ocasional había pasado inadvertido pero para la chica enfrente suyo no.

Si tu vida fuese una película, ¿qué canción crees que sonaría cuando encontrases al amor de tu vida? En el caso de Elisa, Spotify le puso “TRUE” de Spandau ballet. Aquel ritmo lento se combinaba a la perfección con el ondeo de aquel cabello entre rubio y castaño, largo por debajo del pecho. Debía de ser calurosa, pues aunque el sol era muy agradable, Elisa no pensaba que unos pantaloncitos cortos y una camiseta de tirantes fuesen para inicios de marzo. La desconocida se reía mientras a Elisa le comía la vergüenza. ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí mirándola? Sentía el rostro totalmente rojo ¿Por qué estaba ruborizada? Era la vecina la que llevaría, seguro, más tiempo observándola. ¿Quién era la maruja? Antes de apartar definitivamente la vista e ignorarla, la chica la saludo con la mano. Respondió tímidamente. Aquello le relajó bastante y pudo ver que la desconocida llevaba un libro en sus manos, seguro había salido a la terraza a leer. La desconocía se volcó en su lectura y Elisa trató en vano volver a sus estudios, no pudiendo evitar comprobar sutilmente si la desconocida seguía ahí o la miraba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> Espero te encuentres bien y hayas disfrutado de la lectura.


End file.
